Bionic Brother Mix
by SakuSakuSato
Summary: Rated M Read and no flames please Alternate Universe Chase is in love with his step-brother and he thinks Adam doesn't know but Adam does and he uses it to get Chase. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Chase POV**

 **I, Chase Davenport, was in love...**

 **But the person who I was in love was my own... BROTHER.**

 **Sure, he is not blood related but it sounds gross but I want it so badly...**

 **When Adam wears the tight PE clothes it outline his hot muscles. From top to the bottom.**

 **Seeing him in the showers after PE gives me a big erection which is pretty embarrassing.**

 **I have dreams where me and Adam do S and M practices where he tops me and beats me but gives me awesome pleasure.**

 **Still I know... I have to give up about Adam.**

 **He bullies me and I feel like he hates me. He leaves me and hangs out with Leo more often.**

 **Today, was like any ordinary day. Adam would tease me and just throw me but there was something that was different. Adam would tackle me from the back shirtless. His huge pecs and abs touching his back gives me an erection that nothing I tried such as masturbating and cold showers would make it go away.**

 **Finally I decided to sleep it away.**

 **Adam was wearing just his boxers and while I was completely naked he would suck my right nipple, use one of his hand to play with the left nipple and finally he would use his other hand to jerk me off. This was so much pleasure that I'm receiving at once. I started to moan his name yelling out Adam don't stop feel so good.**

 **I kept moaning and drooling then Adam placed his finger in my mouth.i felt something warm wrapped around my cock. It was Adam sucking on my cock. He was licking all of the precum. I couldn't take it anymore I yelled at him to fuck me. Then he did. No foreplay, he just fucked me. He thrust back and forth with high speed and it was hitting my prostate. I couldn't take any more pleasure I was going to, going to, going to...**

 **I woke up and realized all of them was a dream. I cried...anything good only happens in my dream. I decided to go back to sleep.**

 **3rd POV**

 **Adam was besides Chase's bedroom door. He heard all of Chase's scream of pleasure.**

 **"Adam fuck me ! Fuck Me!"**

 **Now, Adam was not disgusted he was more happy. He also wanted to do different things with Chase. He smirked and made a plan to tease Chase in a lovely sexy way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase POV**

 **Why? Why?It irritates me that he doesn't know I love him. At the same time he takes me to the beach where he is shirtless and of all he is wearing a tight speedos. Me, I just hide myself in the shades watching Adam.**

 **God! His body is all the thing a guy wants and he reflects the sun 's ray. I wish I can have his body but no I cannot.**

 **Flashback**

 **Third POV**

 **Chase woke up early in the morning. He was the first one to wake up meaning he makes everyone's breakfast but today was different. Adam was already awake waiting for him.**

 **"Finally you're up..."**

 **Chase was confused and asked Adam,**

 **"Why are you awake?"**

 **"We're going to the beach hurry up and change."**

 **Chase was more confused. Should he go with Adam to the beach? Why did he want him to go too?**

 **Suddenly Adam used his strength to carry Chase bridal style .**

 **"Wow you're heavier than you look."**

 **Adam POV**

 **I take Chase to the beach to have fun but he is quiet and doesn't want to leave the shades. Well I guess I have to make him leave the shades by how you ask. Well seducing him by his weakness.**

 **Chase POV**

 **I was getting thirsty so I decided to go to a vending machine to get a drink. I was just walking and some guy bumped into me.**

 **"Bitch watch where you're going!"**

 **He growled.**

 **I wondered why I had to apologize since he bumped into me. "Hey you giving me attitude!" I was scared. I couldn't use my bionics against normal people. I just waited for the fist to come at me.**

 **I was waiting. Waiting, waiting, but nothing came to me so I opened my eyes and saw.**

 **Third POV**

 **Adam was standing beside Chase holding the mans fist. Adam gave the guy a stare that can scare Satan to his mommy.**

 **"Get the Heck out of here before I kick your butt."**

 **said Adam. The guy ran away fearing Adam's strength. "Sheesh, Chasey you need to stand for yourself I know you're stronger than that."**

 **Chase was mumbling something which Adam couldn't hear at first and he showed the questioning look.**

 **Chase yelled with his face red, "What do you know! You're hot and everything! And do you know what I feel about you..."**

 **Chase realized what he said and his face turned even more red (is that even possible) "just leave me!" Chase turned around and ran toward the water.**

 **"It's better for me to drown...drown..."**

 **Adam ran toward Chase grabbing his wrists and looking him face to face.**

 **"Do you know how I feel about you?" Adam asked in a serious tone.**

 **Chase POV**

 **What does he mean? Feelings, is it, is it...**

 **"Is it hate and disgust?"**

 **Then suddenly Adam took his lips into my lips. It was warm then suddenly he opened his mouth to bring his tongue in. I denied it. Then realized, "Adam I learned love me, but I'm wet and I don't want to get a cold."**

 **Suddenly Adam stripped off of all my clothes and I was completely naked because today I wasn't wearing any boxers because of last night's jerk off session.**


	3. Chapter 3

Third POV

(Warning Adult Material)

Chase and Adam went straight to home because they realized they can't have IT at the beach. Chase was still naked from the beach and Adam was still in his speedos. Adam took Chase into a secret soundproof room that Him and Chase built to play video games.

"Adam what are you going to do?" Chase asked innocently.

"Chasey Chase Chase, you maybe the smartest of the Team but you are too innocent."

Adam softly kissed Chase. It was warm and nice. Suddenly the male out session turned into a passionate make out session. Adam used his tongue to devour Chase's inside. Occasionally Chase would moan, "mmm Adam"

"God Chase, you are so scrumptious," said Adam while drooling saliva down. Chase looked at Adam's hazel eyes. "Do you know what the word means?"Chase asked. It wasn't easy though because he was like an animal in heat. Adam started to go down and started to suck Chase's neck. This left a hickey.

"Now you're mine and I'll destroy anyone who tries to touch you."

Adam went down the body and started to suck on Chase's left nipple.

"this feels so good. Nothing can be any better" Chase thought while he was moaning Adams name. Boy was Chase wrong. Adam raised his legs and which showed his erection which Adam started to rub slowly.

"Does it feel good Chase? It feels good touching your cock..."said Adam breathing on Chase's year.

"Adam I can't take it! I'm, I'm, I'm close! I'm going to," but before Chase can come Adam placed a cock ring on his member.

"Adam why? I want to!"cried Chase. Adam gave him a smirk. "If you came it wouldn't be fun. At least for the top"

Chase started to drool and tried to think but his mind was screwed and he couldn't think straight.

Adam started to lick Chase's erection. He slowly licked the top in circles then he licked the sides. After that he gathered saliva in his mouth and devoured Chase's cock.

Chase's face turned red he moaned Adam's name in a high pitch voice. He breathed hard and gasped for air. He couldn't take it.

"ADAM! PLEASE! PLEASE! YOU CAN FUCK ME HARD AND CUM IN MY HOLE SO PLEASE LET ME CUM! PLEASE!"

Adam smirked and let the cock ring off.

Chase finally came and he came like a fountain. His cum landed on his face, chest, and stomach. Adam licked all of the cum off the body and smile.

"As expected it tastes delicious."

Chase was so tired and he wanted to sleep but Adam wouldn't let him rest that easily. Adam flipped Chase so his ass was facing him. Adam aligned his member to Chase's hole.

"So I can put this in and put it in and out," Adam licked Chase's butt, "ready set go!"

Adam thrust in and out of Chase's butt. Chase was moaning loudly.

Adam was trying to find Chase's prostate so he can send Chase to heaven. When he hit something and Chase reacted Adam went lost. Adam was concentrated to Chase's moaning cute self.

"Adam fuck me! Adam fuck me!"

Chase grabbed Adam's face and he brought him into a sweet kiss.

"Adam lets... together" Chase said.

"Yeah!" Adam grabbed Chase's dick and started to rub it. It didn't take the a minute for both of them to come.

"Adam...I...I...love you..."said Chase. He hugged Adam's naked and used Adam's pecs as a pillow to sleep.

"You're so cute Chasey...you be mines...forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Punishment for Being Late  
Adam was worried. He was late home.  
He wasn't worried of the lecture from Mr. Davenport or Tasha would give. He was used to it. He was prepared from the joking that Bree, Leo, and Eddy would give.  
He was worried about Chase. He promised Chase to go to the movie with him after school but detention lasted longer than he expected. He was forced to scrape gum from the cafeteria table and half the classroom. Still He was worried if Chase was mad because he knew Chase was the over thinker.  
Adam got home and saw Chase sitting on the couch. He was watching the blank tv. Adam can clearly tell Chase was pouting his cute face of his.  
"Oh Chasey, stop pouting that cute face of yours?" Adam poked Chase face.  
"Hmm." Chase hid his face toward the couch pillow.  
"Chase, I'm sorry...I got detention...I had to scrape gum off the table...and you know..."  
"Mumm.."  
Chase was mumbling and of course Adam couldn't hear.  
Adam asked what to Chase.  
"Can't you calm your ego for once and pay ATTENTION to class."  
Adam was afraid of this. Chase losing his temper and yelling at him.  
"Or...or couldn't you text me...because...because...because...", Chase started to cry.  
Adam was lost. Never has he seen Chase cry or never have has he been the reason of Chase crying.  
Adam did not know but Chase was actually looking forward to the movies. Adam and him inside the dark room.  
Chase was waiting but nobody came.  
Adam turned Chase around and tried to kiss him but Chase had a different idea.  
Chase pushed Adam and got on top of him.  
"Chase what is this?"  
Chase gave him the smirk that Adam always gave him during sex.  
"Consider this as your punishment."  
Chase was acting like Spike but it was still his Chase voice. He pulled of his belt and took of his pants and jeans. Then he brought his member closer to Adam's lip.  
"Come on BASTARD! Suck IT!"  
Adam took Chase's member but he was filled with fear. He never seen Chase so possessive.  
"Take off your clothes!"Chase pulled Adam's collar part of the shirt.  
"Uh..." Adam didn't know what to do.  
"Fuck!" Chase tore Adam's shirt into pieces. He twisted Adam's nipple and Adam wanted to scream in pleasure but Chase placed a finger on his mouth with his mouth.  
"Wanna wake up Davenport, Tasha, and everyone in the house."  
Adam and Chase's relationship was still unknown and they weren't ready to tell them.  
Chase started to lick Adam's entrance but he got impatient and said, "I'm going to rip your hole and you're going to love it."  
Adam was scared but he wanted to know how it felt to be a bottom.  
Chase lubed his member and he entered Adam's hole stretching his walls. Adam bared at this.  
"Nggh!"  
Adam wanted to scream but his brother's finger was covering his mouth that he bit Chase's finger by accident.  
"Oh my! Such a Bad Boy!"  
Chase slapped Adam's face painfully.  
"This is a PUNISHMENT!"  
Chase taped Adam's mouth so he couldn't scream.  
Chase slapped Adam's ass until it was a painful red.  
Adam didn't muff in pain but he was muffing in pleasure. He never knew Chase can be this possessive.  
"Ready for me fuck you now!"  
Chase seductively said to Adam's ear.  
Adam wanted to be fucked but he was not ready and he muffed no but Chase just smirked and said,  
"I don't hear a No."  
Chase gripped one of Adam's leg and thrusted in and out of Adam showing no mercy.  
"Shit Adam you're fucking right!"  
Chase kept banging banging Adam's sore ass and he was hitting Adam's prostate. That was it.  
'I'm going to I'm going to'  
This was going to make Adam cum but Chase had a different idea.  
Adam felt something tight tied around his member. It was a black ribbon.  
'Chasey what you doing?'  
"This is a punishment! I'll make you regret making me ALONE!"  
Chase kept on going and going. He gripped on Adam's bottom dominating him from the behind.  
Adam moaned and mewled. His member was leaking precum. He looked at Chase and he was filled with a lustful look and his half lid hazel brown eyes were staring at Adam.  
"Ready to receive my seeds Adam."  
Chase took off the tape from Adam's mouth and waiting for the answer.  
"No..hah...hah."  
Adam replied still moaning in pleasure.  
Chase was angry.  
"No...?"  
Adam stood up still having Chase's member up his hole and he started to lick Chase's face.  
"I want to come together...Chase please...?"  
Chase responded to Adam's request by taking off the ribbon on his member and they both released their cum. Chase released inside Adam and Adam released over the couch.

"Will you be late again?"  
Chase asked Adam.  
"That depends...will I be fucked like this?"  
Adam asked with a devilish smile.  
"Hm, Maybe I'll just beat you with Spike."  
"I can't wait."


	5. Chapter 5

Take a Shower

Reviews are welcome but no flames please  
Chase POV  
I hate rain. Especially when it rains and you forget an umbrella. I can't call Bree because she is on a date. Mr. D and Tasha is at their anniversary dinner and Leo is having tea with grandma.  
"Hey look its dwittle nerd!"  
I knew who was that. It was Trent.  
"And look he is stuck at school because he's a NERD!"  
He is such a jerk. He picks on me like I'm nothing. He beats me and pushes me. I might like it when Adam does all those things to me but when it comes to Trent it is a different story.  
"Smell Yah later!"  
Trent just honked his car and left school with his gang. I just waited for the rain to stop or for someone to bring an umbrella. As I waited something big covered my eyes.  
"Guess who it is?"  
I already knew who the voice belonged to.

Adam POV  
I was bored. I got detention for sleeping during math class. I already know all of these facts but why do I have to keep learning these facts. Detention is even worse. The teacher yells at you to stay still and do nothing but sit still. Finally it's five pm and detention is over. I leave the classroom and see  
Chasey standing by the main entrance of the school.  
Gosh he is so cute and scrumptious. I went over to him to cover his eyes and decided to play with him.

Third POV  
Chase and Adam were waiting for the rain to stop but there were no sign of for the rain to stop.  
Suddenly a light bulb appeared on Adam's head because he had a bright idea.  
"Hey Chasey,"Adam said "let's just through the rain. Nobody is home right now so it is kind of pointless to wait."  
Chase was surprised at this. He did want to get to home early as possible and it came to his mind that if nobody is at home he and Adam can do whatever they want: play video games, cuddle, and have Adam tease him.  
Adam took Chase's arm and started to take him through the rain.  
Chase smiled through the rain. This was the first non sexual couple moment they had. He wanted this to continue forever.  
Adam POV  
Chase was holding my hand tight but it didn't hurt. It felt nice. His warm body temperature was coursing through his hand to my body. I wanted this to continue but we arrived home and the first thing I see is Chase sneezing and shivering.  
"Did you get a cold?" I asked and I placed my forehead on his forehead and it was shivering.  
I could see Chase's face turn red. Is he getting a cold. How do we warm someone's body instantly. Oh yeah! Direct Body Heat  
"Chase it's time to strip." I commanded him to.  
Chase didn't move so I used my super strength to tear his clothes off.

Chase POV  
I could feel my face turned red. Adam please stop! My body is burning.  
I close my eyes and when I open it back I see my naked body. Then I see Adam ripping his clothes off.  
"See, Chasey we're even."  
Adam was smiling and suddenly he takes me to the shower room.  
"Adam! Lock the...room," I said to him but it was hard to say it because my heat.  
Adam just pulled me into a tighter hug. My hand accidentally touches his cock. It feels so nice and warm and it's longer than mines.  
Suddenly Adam pushes me and he looks down to me with a smile.  
"Chasey. Chase, if you want it then suck it off."  
I was filled with doubt. I wanted to do it but what if, what if, what if, uh why do I care! I let my horny hormones take over myself.  
I took Adam's member in my mouth but at first the whole thing didn't go in. It took me many attempts to take the entire thing without gaging. When I was able to get the entire member I started to suck, lick, and kiss the Adam's moan.  
Third POV  
Adam was getting impatient with Chase that he grabbed Chase's head and he started to make him suck it faster.  
"If you try to be a tease Chasey. I'll make you suck it off faster."  
Adam growled. Chase was in pain but the pain gave him pleasure.  
"Chase I'm going to to..."  
Adam came inside Chase's mouth and Chase wanted to spit the cum off but Adam covered his mouth and made him drink it.  
"Adam...you're such...a bully." Chase coughed out the cum but Adam smiled and kissed him. The kiss made Chase's anger be replaced with hunger. A hunger for Adam's body.  
He started to suck and lick Adam's nipple. He was like a baby desperate for its mother to feed him breast milk.  
"Chasey what's gotten into you?" Adam groaned trying to pull Chase away but he wouldn't singe.  
"Chase, Hm he isn't here anymore."  
Said Chase in a low voice but it wasn't the cute Chase Adam knew. It was Spike.

Spike POV  
Hm, I couldn't let Chase have all the fun. Now I'm not gay like Chase over here but I am interested about sex. Chase may masturbate and have wet dreams but I never get to have the fun but since Chase is filled with Anger I get to have the fun and boy I'm having the time of my life. I'm sucking on Adam's right nipple and using his open hand to play with the other nipple. No wonder Chase can't resist his brother. Still the nipple itself wasn't enough. I needed something big and pleasurable. Something like his dick. But before that I needed to get that dick slick and hard.

Adam POV  
I had to stop Chase or Spike but it feels to good and I don't want it to stop. Chase always looked he was in ecstasy when I toyed with him but now I know the feeling too. The nipple play made like a million sparks go through my body.  
"I won't let you rest. Hurry up  
Get that dick hard." Spike yelled at me.  
It's easier said than done.  
Spike gripped my cock and it got hard instantly. I never knew it was that easy to get it hard.  
Spike pushed me onto the bathroom floor and he rubbed the soap onto his hand then started to rub it on my dick.

Spike rubs it so good. I was going to come any minute and apparently Spike can tell because he placed a cock ring on me.  
"I won't let you cum that easily...I'm going to ride on you that you'll be screaming my name instead of Chase's."  
Oh god, no...I love Chase as a boyfriend but Spike...he wasn't the Chase I fell in love with. Spike just slipped my dick inside his hole and boy it was tight. Please Chase hurry up and wake up.

Chase POV  
I finally got my body back from Spike and boy was it weird.  
I was on top of Adam and inside my butt hole was his member. It hurts and I start screaming.  
"Adam...please...stop...moving..." I pleaded.  
"Dude, you're the one moving."  
Third POV  
Chase's face turned red with embarrassment. Never in his sexual relationship did he thought he would be the one moving during their sexual intercourse. Still it felt good for Chase so he kept on moving. Adam's member was touching his prostate which made Chase see stars. Chase was drooling and he was in complete ecstasy.  
"Ah...Fuck"  
Now Adam was holding on but he couldn't take it.  
"I cant take it anymore!"  
He used his super strength to stand up and hold Chase and he started to take initiative. He was pounding Chase's ass and making him scream.  
"FEEL SO GOOD! DON'T STOP DON'T STOP!"  
Chase yelled out loud in a high pitch voice.  
Adam just kept on pounding Chase and grunted.  
"I don't intend to.."  
Chase reached his climax and came on Adam's chest. Adam decided to take out his member and place off the cock ring and covered Chase's body with Adam cum.  
"Looks like we need to take an actual achoo"  
Chase sneezed in a row.  
"Oh! Looks like wittle Chase got a cold. Don't worry big brother Ad(achoo)"  
Adam sneezed in a row too.  
They were both sick.

Continued to the next Chapter


End file.
